All in Good Time
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: weird things start to happen, even by Norrisville standards, and they are all linked to a mysterious figure in a cloak. What the juice is going on. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Randy had to walk to school alone today because Howard had gotten food poisoning from eating chipmunk-changas.

"Dang it Howard, this is the third time this month." Randy said into his phone.

"I know, but can't help myself." Howard groaned from nausea. "My parents said that they would talk to the school board about getting a new lunch lady."

"Great, you're stuck at home and now I have to be ready for the lunch lady getting stanked?" Randy whined. He then took a deep breath and exhaled, then spoke slowly and clearly into the phone "Listen Howard I've been giving it some thought."

_"You think I need to eat better, don't you?" _Howard accused.

"Well that too, but I was going to say that we need invite some more people into our inner circle."

_"You want more people to know you're The Ninja?" _Howard questioned incredulously.

"No. That is an inner inner circle secret." Randy reassured.

_"Well where the juice are we going to find someone on the same popularity level as us?"_

"Hey Randy!" The purple haired freshman turned to see Theresa Fowler of the Norrisville High Twirl Team. "

"Hey Theresa." Randy greeted back.

"Howard sick from Roadkill Tuesday Special?"

"Yep. I got him on my phone now, Hold on." Randy pressed a button switching to speakerphone. "Howard I got Theresa here with me."

_"Hey Resa."_

Just as she was about to answer the low power warning on Randy's phone went off.

"Aw man, I forgot to charge my phone last night. Gotta go Howard, later."

"So just you and me, huh?" Theresa asked nervously

"I guess so." Randy uneasily replied.

"Good." Theresa then planted a light peck on his lips. Randy was surprised at how a something so small could have made his mind go so crazy. "I'm sorry but I've wanted to do that since 7th grade and with Howard not around I thought-" She was cut off by Randy putting his arms around her and pulling her into passionate kiss Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her arms instinctively went around his neck.

* * *

The two continued their walk to school, hand in hand and both with smiling faces.

"So does this make us a couple?" Theresa asked.

"Sounds good to me." Randy then gently kissed the back of her hand, which caused Theresa to giggle.

"You're such a dork." The baton twirler then wrapped her arms around his, "But I guess that's just you."

The two approached an intersection where they saw a cloaked figure run to the corner and place a basket and metal case on the ground then ran in the direction it came.

They turned to each other with puzzled expressions then rushed over to investigate.

Theresa went to the basket 'which had something covered by a pink blanket' while Randy examined the metal case. He undid the latches and was shocked to find it was filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills. Theresa moved the blanket out of the way and gasped at the sight of a sleeping baby girl. The infant wore a long-sleeved golden dress with blue and white striped stockings, had Tyrian hair in pigtails. Both teen had one thought on their minds. "What the juice!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I FIGURED THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE RUSHED SO I DID SOME EDITING **

"What kinda shoob just abandons a baby on a sidewalk?" Theresa chided as she knelt down to get a better look at the infant.

"Who knows," Randy replied as he went through the money. "but they obviously don't have problems with money, there's gotta be like $1,000,000 here."

"$1,000,000!" Theresa echoed too loudly causing the small child to wake up crying. "Oh no no no," Theresa carefully lifted the babe from the basket and gently began rocking her. "Shh, you're okay, settle down." She said softly to calm the . The baby sobbed a little before looking up at Theresa with Sapphire blue eyes.

"You're pretty good." Randy stated after watching how well Theresa handled the problem.

"Thanks, my parents have been trying for another baby so they taught me how to handle them." Theresa turned back to the infant who was now sucking her thumb.

Randy scratched the back of his head. "So now what, school's going to start in fifteen minutes, Norrisville doesn't have an orphanage, and the police station is all the way across town."

The Baton twirler thought about what to do until... "We'll have to take her with us."

"Are you nuts?" Randy questioned as Theresa put the child back in the basket. "If people see us walk up to the school with a baby they're gonna get the wrong idea."

Theresa picked up the basket and looked him in the eyes "Well we can't just leave her, we'll go take her and the money to a teacher or the principal. They'll know what to do."

"Alright," Randy acknowledged then picked up the case. "but lets try to avoid Heidi, If she catches with one of her cameras then this will be all over town."

"Noted."

The teens then continued their trek to school, but when they arrived they found a small gathering of students.

"What's going?" Randy questioned

As if on cue Heidi walked out of the crowed talking to her camera phone. "Thats right peeps, A poor baby was abandoned on the sidewalk along with a metal case containing $1,000,000."

"What the juice!?" Theresa and Randy blurted out in union.

"How do they know about it already." Randy shouted. He knew Heidi was good at getting gossip but he did think she was psychic.

Randy's outburst did not go unnoticed by Heidi, who spotted the baby and the case. "O...M...G." Heidi gasped before putting two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle that got the crowds attention. "Theresa and Dandy found another one." Heidi then ran to them and started to pulling the baton twirler closer with Randy following them. The crowd separated to reveal Debbie Kang sitting on the steps with a basket on her right and another metal case on her left. She was holding another infant with dark hair, chestnut eyes, and wearing a Mexican Death Bear onesie. "Two babies abandoned and found by student of Norrisville High in one day, what are the odds?"

"You too Deb?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, someone wearing a cloak just ran past me, left her and this metal case on the sidewalk, then ran off. I was so close to school that I decided bring her along" Debbie explained.

"Same here." Theresa said to her friend.

"Wait, how do you know its a girl?" Randy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of the note found in the basket under the pillow." She reached into the basket and brought out a piece of paper.

Theresa looked down at the basket before she reached under the pillow and found the note.

"Let me see that." Randy said taking the note and reading it aloud._"Please take care of our little Lilly. We can not care for her at this point in time. Use half the money in the case to buy what she may need, the rest is yours to do with as you please for your services. Thank you."_

"That's what its says on this one too, only this ones name is Jenny."

Lily started groan and thrash around in the basket before breaking into tears.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" Heidi asked. The three teens had almost forgotten about the crowd of people watching them.

"I think she just wants out of the basket." Theresa answered. She put the basket down and picked up the small infant. Lilly examined her surroundings and upon seeing the group of teens she held out her hand and repeatedly opened and closed her fist.

"Aw, it looks like she's waving." Heidi said zooming in on Lilly. Randy then walked up beside Theresa and put an arm around her shoulder. She was a little surprised at first, but then what did she have to feel awkward about. The whole school was going to find out sooner or later. She put on her best smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Heidi was about to say something when she got an idea. She angled the camera just right then snapped a pic. The moment was interrupted by Principle Slomovits running out of the school screaming like a girl followed by a bug monster busting through the school entrance.

"H,oh boy."


	3. Chapter 3

The students and staff ran in fear of the insectoid monster. Randy, Theresa, and Debbie stood frozen in place at the bottom of the stairs, until Lilly and Jenny began crying.

"RUN!" Randy shouted to the two girls. Without a second thought the two girls fled, keeping tight holds on the infants.

The monster was about to chase after them when a piece of rubble hit its eye dazing it and enraging it.

"OVER HERE YOU SHNASTY, BUG FACED FREAK." Randy called to get the creatures attention. It worked. The monster roared in anger and charged towards the freshman. Realizing he may have overdone it Randy ran into the school with the monster not far behind. He made his way across the entrance hall, under the stairs, reached for the Ninja Mask and put it on.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja yelled as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Alright bug-uh-thing, what's got you so bummed out?

**"No can fire me!"** Snarled the monster.

"Fire you?" Upon closer examination Randy noticed a green apron. "The lunch lady! I forgot all about you, you're mad because you're getting fired for serving bad food."

**"NO CAN FIRE ME!"** The monster roared then hocked a large yellow blob of slime at the ninja.

"Ninja goo dodge!" Randy shouted, easily avoiding the monsters attack. "GAH, it smells as shnasty as it looks." Randy grimacing as a foul odor assaulted his nose.

* * *

Outside, Theresa and Debbie were hiding in the bushes holding the scared sobbing infants.

"Why the juice does this keep happening? Is the school cursed or something?" Theresa questioned hysterically.

"Theresa, you need to stay calm." Debbie said to her friend. "I don't know why we keep turning into monsters, but I do know that worrying about it only make it worse."

"Yeah, you're right Deb," The baton twirler took a deep breath to calm herself. "nothing good can come from worrying about it."

"There you are!"

The two girls jumped at the new voice only to find it was Julian and Juggo.

"What the juice?" Theresa raved to the perky goth. "You scared us half to death!"

"My apologies ladies, but we thought you might want these back." The two boys held up the two metal cases.

"You left them on the stairs." Juggo stated as he and Julian joined the two girls behind the bushes.

"You realize you're giving up $2,000,000 right?" Debbie questioned.

Julian seemed to take offence in the question. "Just because I like everything dark and creepy does not make a fiend. Taking money meant for children would be like taking food right out of their very mouths?"

Juggo peaked over the bushes with a look of concern. "I just hope Randy's okay?"

"Wait, where is Randy?"Theresa asked fanatically looking for the boy in question.

Julian was the first to respond. "While hiding behind the steps we witnessed young Cunningham drop the case and toss a piece of the wall at the monsters eye."

"After the monster chased him into the school we picked up the money and came to look for you two." Juggo finished.

"WHAT!" Theresa bellowed with wide eyes.

"That thing will rip him to shreds." Debbie always thought Randy was a little dense but she never thought he was insane.

"If it hasn't already eaten him." Julian giggle.

"Debbie take Lilly." said Theresa handing the child to her friend then ran out of the bushes leaving the three teens shocked.

_'I am not losing my boyfriend after we just got together.' _Theresa thought to herself as she ran to the school.

She could hear the on going battle the closer she got to the building. She was half way up the stairs when a putrid smell stopped her in her tracks. She nearly gagged at the smell but ventured on. Making it to the side of the threshold the gathered all her strength and peeked in side.

* * *

The monster was attempting to bombard the ninja with more putrid smelling blobs, all of which he avoided. The entrancement hall was coated with splattered blobs of slime and the stench was now causing his eyes to water. "UGH, I get this over with before I throw up." He reached in to his suit and grabbed a ninja ring. "Ninja-ring!" he yelled, throwing the weapon and cutting the left strap of the apron. The creature roared as the evil funk left the lunch lady and flew into the closest vent. After being freed from the control of the Sorcerers power the lunch lady was dazed and confused, then lost consciousness.

"Well at least that's taken care of." Randy then reached for the mask and removed it.

"What the juice!?" Screamed a voice that Randy knew all to well. He the turned around and sure enough standing at the entrance was Theresa.

"T-Theresa?"

"Randy?" Theresa breathed before running up to him. "Your the Ninja?"


	4. I can't go on

**My dear fans... due to circumstances beyond my control I can no longer continue with my stories. So I'm putting them up for adoption. They will go to the people who prove they can commit to them. To acquire the story you want you must write a scene of atleast 1000 words of what you think could happen and send them to me via PM. The winner's name will be posted to the next chapter, that is all.**


End file.
